familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jacob Slokker (c1766-1855)
}} Early Life Jacob Slokker was born in around 1766 in Huizen, a coastal town in North Holland. His parents were Klaas Slokker and Jannetje Somer. Jacob's patronymic name was Jacob Klaassen Slokker. Marriage Jacob was married to Gijsje Geussen van den Heuvel. It is thought the marriage was short lived and Gijsje died young. On 8 May 1791 in Muiderberg, North Holland, Jacob married Jacoba van Beekbergen. Jacoba, who was nineteen, was the daughter of Jurriaan van Beekbergen and Wijntje Veenman, of Loosdrecht. The couple settled in Muiderberg where they had seven children. Later Life Jacob was widowed on 25 December 1847 when his wife of 56 years, Jacoba, died aged 75. Jacob's son Lammert died in 1850 aged 49. Jacob lived until 11 January 1855, when he died in Muiderberg aged 89. Slokker Family #Jacob Klaassen Slokker. Livestock Farmer. Married Jacoba van Beekbergen. ##Aaltje Slokker. Married aged 35 on 12 November 1826 in Muiden, North Holland to Johannes van Leenhoove, a workman aged 38. ##Jurriaan Slokker. Livestock farmer and shopkeeper. Married aged 30 on 2 October 1825 in Muiden, North Holland to Maria Sol, aged 22. ###Maaike Slokker. Married aged 31 on 22 June 1862 in Muiden, North Holland to Nicolaas Slokker, a workman aged 24. ####Maria Slokker. Married aged 36 on 7 December 1900 in Muiden, North Holland to Gerrit van Bokhorst, a mason and shopkeeper aged 33. #####Maaike Maria Gerdina van Bokhorst. Married aged 18 on 11 November 1920 in Muiden, North Holland to Hendrik Hermsen, a clerk aged 20. ###Jacob Slokker. Workman. Married aged 34 on 27 December 1863 in Muiden, North Holland to Klaasje Visser, a servant aged 26. ####Gerritje Slokker. Married aged 21 on 18 February 1887 in Muiden, North Holland to Jan Oostwouder, an engineer and electrician aged 20. #####Maarten Oostwouder. Carpenter. Married aged 25 on 17 July 1913 in Naarden, North Holland to Marijtje de Groot, aged 20. Maarten and Marijtje divorced on 8 August 1930. ######Willem Folkert Oostwouder. Labourer. Died unmarried aged 25 on 21 March 1945 in Doetinchem, Gelderland. #####Maria Oostwouder. Married aged 26 on 20 July 1917 in Muiden, North Holland to Willem Westerveld, a factory worker aged 24. #####Clasina Oostwouder. Married aged 29 on 28 December 1921 in Weesp, North Holland to Willem van der Sluis, a gas stoker aged 32. #####Catharina Oostwouder. Married aged 24 on 28 July 1927 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Gijsbertus Bernardus van Daal, a writer aged 27. ####Jacob Slokker. Milkman and cook. Married aged 22 on 13 March 1891 in Muiden, North Holland to Sijtske Hoog, aged 24. Sitjtske died aged 68 on 3 June 1935 in Abcoude-Baambrugge, Utrecht. #####Klaasje Slokker. Married aged 18 on 1 October 1913 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Coenraad van Veenhuysen, a house painter aged 27. #####Sietse Slokker. Butcher. Married aged 24 on 30 January 1918 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Margaretha van Oosthuijsen, aged 21. #####Bavina Slokker. Married aged 21 on 6 February 1918 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Jacobus Kalkhoven, a cigar maker aged 27. Bavina and Jacobus divorced on 10 September 1920. Bavina married aged 26 on 25 October 1922 in Amsterdam to Willem Zwart, a chauffeur aged 28. #####Jacob Slokker. Police officer. Married aged 28 on 1 October 1919 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Maria Cornet, aged 24. #####Petronella Geetruida Slokker. Married aged 22 on 5 July 1922 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Berthus Zoutberg, a fireman aged 23. ####Dirk Slokker. Workman. Married aged 25 on 13 September 1895 in Muiden, North Holland to Petronella van Capelle, aged 24. #####Anna Jacoba Cornelia Slokker. Married aged 21 on 24 November 1922 in Muiden, North Holland to Lodewijk van Baar, a coppersmith aged 27. ####Klaasje Slokker. Married aged 19 on 6 April 1900 in Muiden, North Holland to Arie Gijzen, a workman aged 20. #####Christina Klasina Gijzen. Married aged 20 on 27 May 1921 in Muiden, North Holland to Willem van Druijn, a baker aged 24. ####Maria Slokker. Married aged 27 on 1 June 1900 in Muiden, North Holland to Matheus van der Tas, a workman aged 31. ####Hendrik Slokker. Labourer. Married on 27 August 1903 in Weesp, North Holland to Elizabeth Steur, aged 26. ###Jacoba Slokker. Married aged 35 on 17 May 1863 in Muiden, North Holland to Hendrik ter Beek, a workman aged 30. ####Johannes ter Beek. Married aged 26 on 13 April 1893 in Muiden, North Holland to Jannetje Barta van Wijhe, aged 26. ####Hendrik ter Beek. Workman. Married aged 42 on 17 July 1908 in Muiden, North Holland to Wijntje Jacoba Slokker, aged 28. ###Wijnand Slokker. Workman. Married aged 38 on 12 January 1872 in Ouder-Amstel, North Holland to Elizabeth Keijner, a servant aged 34. ####Johannes Jurriaan Slokker. Postman. Married aged 21 on 21 May 1896 in Nieuwer-Amstel, North Holland to Grietje Koomen, aged 20. ###Jurriaan Slokker. Carter. Married aged 35 on 3 May 1876 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Maria Wilhelmina Roost, a servant aged 29. ##Lammert Slokker (1801-1850). ##Wijnand Slokker. Coachman. Married aged 34 on 10 May 1840 in Muiden to Dirkje van Oostveen, aged 31. Dirkje died aged 32 on 25 May 1841 in Abcoude-Baambrugge, Utrecht. ###Jacob Slokker. Born on 15 May 1841 in Utrecht. Died on 17 May 1841 in Utecht. Gallery JacobSlokkerdeath.png|Death certificate __SHOWFACTBOX__